The present invention relates generally to a barbecue and more specifically to the discharge of the ash material contained within a barbecue as fertilizer to a user-designated area. The discharge is accomplished by introducing a quantity of water into the barbecue grill where the ash will be suspended in solution and delivered by means of conduit to a user specified area.
The barbecue ash discharge system of the present invention is comprised of a funnel-like device having a length of conduit suspended under a barbecue grill having a vent forming an aperture in the barbecue grill housing.
The funnel-like device has a diametric opening extending beyond the one or more aforementioned barbecue grill housing apertures constricting to a tube having a length of conduit attached thereto.
The present invention provides for a plurality of methods for suspending the funnel-like device under the barbecue grill that may be dependent upon the support structure for the barbecue grill. The method of suspension may also incorporate additional structural elements into the funnel-like device to aid in the attachment of said device to existing barbecue grills.
A first funnel-like device has a funnel harness with a plurality of straps having hooks positioned on the distal ends of said straps whereby the funnel is suspended beneath the barbecue grill by attaching said hooks to the lip of the barbecue grill.
A second funnel-like device has a flange extending around the periphery whereby a plurality of butterfly clips can be frictionally attached to the legs of the barbecue grill with the jaws of the clips engaging the funnel-like flange.
A third funnel-like device has a rigid wire support member forming an integral part of the rim of the funnel-like device. Extending from and attached to the wire support member are a plurality of hooks that frictionally engage the legs of the barbecue. The frictional attaching methods are for those barbecue grills having divergent leg members whereby the funnel-like device will position itself at a point preventing further displacement due to the diverging leg members.
The present invention additionally provides for a selectively removable screening element that can be placed within the cavity of the funnel-like device to prevent clumping and discharge of large particles within the water ash slurry.
While other barbecue devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a barbecue ash discharge system comprised of a funnel-like device having a length of outlet conduit suspended under a barbecue grill having a vent forming an outlet aperture in the barbecue grill housing. The present invention provides for a plurality of methods for suspending the funnel-like device under the barbecue grill that may be dependent upon the support structure for the barbecue grill. A first funnel-like device has a funnel harness with a plurality of straps having hooks positioned on the distal ends of the straps whereby the funnel is suspended beneath the barbecue grill by attaching the hooks to the lip of the barbecue grill. A second funnel-like device has a flange extending around the periphery thereof whereby a plurality of butterfly clips or the like can be frictionally attached to the legs of the barbecue grill with the jaws of the clips engaging the funnel-like flange. A third funnel-like device has a rigid wire support ring member forming an integral part of the rim of the funnel-like device. Extending from and attached to the wire support ring member are a plurality of hooks that frictionally engage the legs of the barbecue grill. The present invention additionally provides for a selectively removable screening element that can be placed within the cavity of the funnel-like device to prevent clumping and discharge of large particles within the water ash slurry.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a device whereby the combustion remnant of a barbecue grill can be selectively delivered to a designated area as a fertilizer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a barbecue grill water ash slurry distribution device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a barbecue grill water ash slurry distribution device that can channel the water ash slurry to a user designated area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a barbecue ash distribution device having a funnel-like device suspended beneath the barbecue grill housing vent aperture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a barbecue ash distribution device having a funnel-like device with a length of conduit attached thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a barbecue ash distribution device having suspension members whereby the funnel-like device can be positioned beneath the barbecue grill.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a barbecue ash distribution device having suspension members comprising a harness and straps having hook-like elements fixedly positioned to the distal end of said straps that will engage the housing of the barbecue grill and thereby suspend the funnel-like device beneath the barbecue housing grill.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an additional element for the funnel-like device in the form of a flange positioned circumferentially around the opening of the funnel-like device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a barbecue ash distribution device having suspension members comprising a plurality of a butterfly clips for engaging the flange of the funnel-like device whereby said butterfly clips will suspend the funnel-like device beneath the barbecue grill by frictionally engaging the support members of the barbecue grill.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an additional element for the funnel-like device in the form of a rigid wire reinforcement member positioned circumferentially around the opening of the funnel-like device forming an integral part therewith and having a plurality of hook-like appendages extending therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a barbecue ash distribution device having suspension members comprising a plurality of hook-like appendages extending from the funnel-like device whereby said hook-like appendages will provide for the suspension of the funnel-like device beneath the barbecue grill by frictionally engaging the support members of the barbecue grill.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for an additional element for the funnel-like device in the form of a removable screen element that can be positioned within the funnel like device to prevent the passage of clumped ash or large particle matter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conical shaped screen element that can be positioned within the funnel like device to prevent the passage of clumped ash or large particle matter.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a device for the discharge of the ash material contained within a barbecue as fertilizer to a user designated area. The device is comprised of a funnel-like device having a length of conduit attached thereto that is suspended under a barbecue grill having a vent forming an aperture in the barbecue grill housing.
The funnel-like device has a large diametric opening extending beyond the barbecue grill housing apertures and constricts to a tube having a length of conduit attached thereto.
The distribution device of the present invention provides for a plurality of methods for suspending the funnel-like device under the barbecue grill. The method of suspension may also incorporate additional structural elements into the funnel-like device to aid in the attachment of said device to existing barbecue grills.
One method of attachment is comprised of a funnel harness with a plurality of straps having hooks positioned on the distal ends of said straps whereby the funnel is suspended beneath the barbecue grill by attaching the hooks to the lip of the barbecue grill.
An additional method is provided whereby the funnel-like device has a circumferentially flange extending around the periphery opening whereby a plurality of butterfly clips can be frictionally attached to the legs of the barbecue grill with the jaws of the clips engaging the funnel-like flange.
Another additional method is provided consisting of a rigid wire support member forming an integral part of the rim of the funnel-like device. Extending from and attached to the wire support member are a plurality of hooks that frictionally engage the legs of the barbecue.
The present invention additionally provides for a selectively removable screening element that can be placed within the cavity of the funnel-like device to prevent clumping and discharge of large particles within the water ash slurry.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.